takethatfandomcom-20200213-history
Robbie Williams/Tattoos
Robbie Williams currently has 30 known tattoos. He got his first inking whilst he was a member of Take That during their first run in the 90s. Celtic Cross Robbie has a tattoo of a Pagan Celtic Cross on his right thigh. It symbolises protection. Maori Prayer Robbie has a tattoo named the Maori Prayer which is based on a shark and the sea. The shark is meant to protect Robbie and the sea represents his swiftness of mind. Lion's Head Robbie has a tattoo of a lion's head tattooed on his right arm to symbolise the characteristics of a lion; strength, manliness and virility. Born To Be Mild Robbie has a tattoo of the words Born To Be Mild a variation on the saying Born To Be Wild. Elvis grant me serenity Robbie has the words Elvis grant me serenity tattooed on him. He learnt the prayer during his stint in rehab and devotes it to Elvis Presley. The Christian Robbie has a tattoo named The Christian which features the name Jack as a tribute to his late grandfather. Jack Farrell Robbie has a tattoo of the name Jack Farrell as a second tribute to his late grandfather. Musial Notes Robbie has a tattoo of some musical notes which are a tribute to The Beatles song All You Need Is Love. B Robbie has a tattoo of the letter B as a tribute to his late grandmother Betty. ♡♡ Two Swallows Robbie has a tattoo of two swallows which represent freedom and loyalty and are also a tribute to his female fans. Chacun A Son Gout Robbie has a tattoo of the words Chacun A Son Gout across his chest. It is actually meant to say A Chacun Son Gout which means to each his own. 1023 Robbie has a tattoo of the number 1023 on his left wrist which represents the initials of Robbie's best friend Jonathan Wilkes and he has the same tattoo for Robbie. Mother I Love You Robbie has a tattoo of the words Mother I Love You in old English. Burslem Coat Of Arms Robbie has a tattoo of the Burslem coat of arms which represents the area of Stoke-on-Trent that he grew up in. L O V E Robbie has the word L O V E tattooed across his right hand knuckles. Take That Logo A Robbie has the letter A tattooed on his wedding ring finger in dedication to his wife Ayda. Pyramid Robbie has a tattoo of a pyramid representing his scientology beliefs. UFO Robbie has a tattoo of a UFO representing his Scientology beliefs. Sigil of Archangel Michael Robbie has a tattoo of the Sigil of Archangel Michael to protect him against evil. Staffordshire Knot Robbie has a tattoo of a Staffordshire knot on his left arm to symbolise his Staffordshire roots. Teddy Bear Robbie has a tattoo of a teddy bear on his left forearm in tribute to his daughter Theodora who is nicknamed Teddy. Morecambe & Wise Robbie has a tattoo of the silhouettes of Morecambe & Wise on his right forearm. Glasses Robbie has a tattoo of 2 pairs of glasses on the right side of his neck as a tribute to The Two Ronnies. The Saint Robbie has a tattoo of the words The Saint as a tribute to Sir Roger Moore. DE Robbie has a tattoo of the initials DE dedicated to his late long term manager David Enthoven who passed away in 2016. A fez Robbie has a tattoo of the words A fez as a tribute to the late Tommy Cooper. Ace Of Spades Robbie has a tattoo of the Ace Of Spades to symbolise his love of Motorhead. X In 2018, Robbie got a tattoo of an X to symbolise his judging role on the X Factor UK, along with fellow judge Louis Tomlinson who got a matching tattoo. Category:Robbie Williams Category:Pages Category:Content